Star Wars Resistance Darkness Fades to Light
by KnightLawn
Summary: Alternate Universe Star Wars Resistance stories. Done in fairy tale format featuring Kaz, Tam, Jarek Yeager and more.
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a starship mechanic living on the outer rim territories. The mechanic and his wife were expecting a child. When the child was born. A customer who came in frequently to their repair shop often would sell parts to the couple. However, one day she came in with parts that were so valuable that the couple could not afford them. The woman offered the parts in exchange for the baby girl. This was denied by the two and the consumer left in a huff. One night however while the family slept. Coveting the child, she so desperately desired. She paid a trusted imperial of the First Order to bring the baby girl to her. So, it was finished and with the mission completed. The child to be named Tamara was her's.

Tam as she came to be nicknamed by her mother in later years. Became a skilled mechanic through data pads provided to her on the subject. As her mother wanted her to work on a special project that would protect Cloud City. The home in which the two lived. One day Tierny told her daughter that she would be away for some time. This was thanks to what her job asked of her. It wasn't too often but it did happen on occasion. Meaning that Tam would be locked inside the house outside of her signal bedroom window which she could climb out of. As luck would have it the codes to lock this window never worked. She kept this as a secret from her mother.

As Tierny bid her daughter goodbye. She locked the house down stating it was for Tams safety. Leaving her to spend the rest of the night focusing on studying. Reviewing her skills as a mechanic. It was during that same night that from her window she was observing the stars. Almost missing the sight of a shooting star. Something was off however, it was plummeting at a fast rate. Tam squinted for a closure look. Flames burning hot lighting up the night sky in a brilliant orange flash. It was a ship that barely managed to land on a platform below. Not a shooting star as she previously thought. Tam without a second to lose climbed from her window to help the lone pilot subdue the fires. The pilot went on to thank her for the help and introduce himself as Kaz.

The next morning was filled with a discussion between Tam and Kaz. When nightfall came around. The duo would lay down on the soft cool grass staring up at the stars. The mechanic often wondered to herself what it would be like to fly far away from here. Well, that was after she had completed the project assigned to her by Tierny. Kaz was curious about this work that Tam was assigned. It was the next morning the two headed to an underground cave. Flaming torches were the only thing that lit the long path that lay before them. As they reached the end slipping off of the large covering. Reveling underneath this project that she had been working on. It was for the safety of Cloud City the engineer told him.

As she took a wrench from a nearby table tightening bolts on the device. Kaz asked Tam about her mothers' job. To witch the only response was. "She doesn't tell me much other than the goal of her job being galactic peace through absolute order nothing more."

"For the city's protection or for something more sinister?" Kaz thought to himself. Staring upon the unique design before him.

The next few days were spent assisting Kaz with repairing the damages to his ship. It was then late that night as the two watched the blanket of stars above. "Why don't we leave together?" Kaz suggested one night all of a sudden. Feeling it the best way to keep the technician safe he continued "You don't have to finish that project no matter what your mother tells you." Tam sat up on her elbows with interest. The young man's voice went from calm and peaceful. To excited and hopeful with what was said next. "Let's get married."

At this Tam gave a small laugh. "I'm not so sure about this," she replied with a shake of her head. "If my mother finds out- "

Kaz sat up gently taking her hands in his. "She won't I met someone today when out shopping for parts to repair the ship. I heard someone explaining to the clerk at the counter that he marries people all the time for special circumstances."

So, it was the very next morning that Tam and Kaz were married in secret. With the ship now repaired later the following day. The newlyweds would be ready to leave by morning. Just had one more thing to do first. He slowly crept from the bed careful not to arose Tam from her slumber. He dressed quickly as he could heading for the location of the project. Reached for one of the torches on the wall. Lighting fire to the already tattered covering. Engulfing the entire project in a blaze. With that, he headed back to his wives' home. Climbing through the window allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkened bedchamber.

Enough to see that Tam was gone. "Had she headed out looking for me?" Kaz's head began swimming with worry.

In his panic state, he suddenly was frozen with fear. The sound of an engine could be heard at that moment roaring outside. He ran over to the window only to spot a barely visible dark color ship in the night sky. Its wings were folding up lifting off of the ground. Kaz didn't hesitate jumping out the window going straight for his ship on the landing platform. As he started up the engines his ship lifting from the ground. He caught one last glimpse of the ship before it hit lightspeed. Her mother failed to tell Tam that she worked for the First Order. The ship that he caught a glimpse of was no doubt one of the First Order shuttles.

"Why would Tams mother take her off world? To have her serve the First Order?" Horrifying images flashed in his mind. It didn't take long for Kaz to shake these thoughts off and leave to find Tam.

For two years he searched through many star systems but to no avail. It was one day that he came upon a moon with a lush green forest. He was found by small creatures at the moment of docking the ship. The small furry creatures gave a wave of there hand telling him to follow. Kaz was led to huts that were built on treetops. Such beautiful architecture from such small creatures. The group crossed one of the bridges leading towards the largest hut. Noticing a figure move from inside exiting the hut to revile Tam. The young man embraced his spouse tears streaming down his face.

"I was so worried and terrified and lonely. What happened that night?" Kaz said wiping the tears from his eyes. Not a thousand words could describe the terror he felt those past two years during the search for his beloved.

"My mother was just returning home from the last mission assigned to her. When she woke me up, she explained that someone had tampered with the project. Due to having received a signal from the ship's computer connected with the device. That's when mother brought me here. Telling me that I would be safer on Endor's forest moon then back at home. Her goal was to stop the perpetrator when the job was done. And only then would she return to pick me up." Tam turned away wrapping her arms around herself. It was as if a sudden chill came over her.

"So much time has passed and as you can see. That clearly never occurred. I'm just so relieved she never found out about you." Tam said as she began to cry.

Kaz comforted his wife in her sorrow. The young pilot reviled to her that Tam would be taken to a special place. It was soon that the couple came to the ocean planet Castilon. Entering the planet's atmosphere, they came to a station known as the Colossus. Taking Tam to his employer a man named Jarek Yeager. Everything for the next few hours was revealed to her. How he a resistance spy was sent to rescue Tam from the woman that kidnapped her some years ago. Unfortunately, because of Tam missing all those years Jarek's wife died of heartbreak.

Yeager was so relieved to have his daughter back and a celebration was thrown. In honor of Tams return and her marriage to Kaz. What happened to Tierny and the project that was destroyed? Within those two years, she managed to rebuild the project from scratch. Purchasing the necessary parts to fix the system. Reading the blueprints that were designed by Tam to complete said device. Tierny was said to have gone from an ISB agent of the First Order. To ruling Cloud City with an iron fist.


	2. Chapter 2

There once was a young couple who had a daughter named Torra Doza. She grew up on a station that her family-owned known as the Colossus. Making others on the station smile day in and day out. Sometime after the final war in the galaxy against the Final Order. The Colossus returned to the water planet of Castilon. Instead of going back to her normal job of being an ace pilot. Her family wanted her to focus on getting married. As her parents felt in case of an emergency Torra would be the right choice to lead their people to safety. Torra reluctantly agreed.

"Tell no one why you are inviting them to spend time with you." Her father Captain Doza said.

"Just enjoy your day and focus on looking for true love." Her mother Venisa Doza finished as Torra was brought into a hug by both of her parents.

There were indeed two kids around her age that would make fine choices for a spouse. Kazuda was a man with kind eyes and strong finical features. However, it was his abilities as a skilled fellow ace pilot that would continue to aid in the defense of there people. The other was a chief engineer of the Colossus. Neeku was far more intelligent and the most focused than anyone on the Colossus. Skilled at fixing ships and solving problems. Kazuda had explained to her how he helped stop a mutiny on the ship. From pirates, they had taken in. Neeku was silly, kind and thoughtful but always three steps ahead of their enemies. Intelligence or strength? Both were the strength and downfall of many leaders in the galaxy.

For the next few days, Torra spent several days with Kaz at Aunt Z's. Having a few meals making simple conversation. She was glad that Kaz agreed to have time to be with her. He had said yes to her invitation without a second thought. Keeping to her father's agreement. Torra kept her family's plan on a low profile. She repeated this attitude with Neeku. Also sticking to simple and easy small talk. Just because she didn't agree with this whole thing. She knew her duties to her family and keeping the station's citizens safe. Top priority's first.

Sometime later a young man around Torra's age came to the Colossus. Rience as he introduced himself. Explained at there evening meal that robbing pirates who attacked other ships and small colonies were his main focus in life. Stealing from the rich to give to the poor. Very interesting and noble occupation even if this kid wasn't the first to do so. Torra stabbed her fork into food and listed as he went on. What had started all of this was the attack on his own colony. It was just a couple of years ago when pirates made their way to his own homestead. There were very few survivors of this attack. Rience estimated besides him and his family less than a hundred made it aboard the shuttles to escape.

"And thanks to such events from my latest pirate sabotaged. I'll be here thanks to those slimeballs nearly clipping off my ship's wings." The kid-focused his hand into a fist. "If only I hadn't been so slow in ridding those freaks." Torra wasn't sure how to respond other than to put her hand around Riences arm in a comforting jester. He then stood up almost with a sudden nervous jolt of movement. "I need to check in with my people. I would hate for them to start worrying in my absence." He gave a small smile and a wink.

If what Torra's acquaintance said was indeed true. He had a strong heart. Rience would make a good commander if and when the time came. Though she had some thought to give it before the final choice would be made. The first priority would try to see if she could get him to stay awhile longer. Easier said than done. The least she could do was show him around. Introduce a few folks to him. Maybe then she just might be able to convince him to stick around.

The next afternoon. Torra had a friendly race with Kaz over the waters of Castilon. It ended with her barley beating out the fellow racer with the final lap. Having him reaching neck to neck with her a couple of times. Rience made a statement when the two aces finished. He was only mildly impressed. Kaz scoffed at this remark as Torra allowed for an explanation. "I've seen better races though the pod races on Batuu when I was much younger. Much faster and more deadly then what the two of you have performed today." He gave a bow that felt more mockery than anything.

The following day as his ship's repairs were close to completed. He complimented Team Fireball on a job well done. Stating that once again, however, there were engineers on Batuu able to perform ship repairs in halve the time. Torra noticed Tam had a hydrosappner in her hand. Looking about ready to toss it right at his head. Yeager came from around the ship putting a hand on Tam's shoulder to calm her. This worked right until Rince took a moment to examine the uniform she had on.

"What is this?" He said looking at Torra. "You allow First Order sympathizers to work on this platform?" He was loud enough to draw the attention of Neeku and Kaz. The two had just come out of Yeager's office. They stood on either side of Tam in silence. Though both looked nervous. Jarek kept his guard up not letting his hand off of Ryvora's shoulder. "Pirates work with anyone for money that includes former First Order members." He finished. Not taking his piercing gaze off of Tam with the last sentence.

Torra ran in front of the strong-headed boy speaking to him in a calm but firm voice. "Mistakes were made on both sides it's a long story. I can assure you that this is Tam's true home." She looked behind her to see Tam and her siblings and father return to finishing the final touches on Rince's ship. Not before receiving one final glare from Tam. The good news was he was leaving today. At first, she figured maybe he would be the one. After seeing his attitude, the past couple of days, she knew he didn't belong on the Colossus.

As she and Team Fireball watch him fly off. Torra knew that Rince wasn't the one for her. His prejudice needed to be worked on. With the war over his healing could begin. She had a lot of time to look for someone else to aid her in the leadership of this station. It didn't have to be soon or even within the next year. Someone who respected there home and family is what she needed most. It was as her mother had said. Make the focus on finding true love.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning as the sun shone at its highest point. An older brother and younger would race for the last time. This event would be the death of his wife and daughter of the older brother. This was due to the foolishness of the younger. Months passed and the eldest known as Yeager would move from world to world. Marcus the younger would continue to enter races. Earning fame for himself as an ace pilot.

It was on an early morning walk that Yeager came a crossed a stunning wonder of color. Made by a field of flowers that seemed to stretch on for miles. Red, Blues, Greens, and more could be seen. Heavenly and relaxing smells touched his nose. Despite this wonderful area. It was only him and a boy. He was standing a few feet in front of Yeager. Appearing to stand in the center of the field as if waiting for something or someone. He dug into his jacket pocket. Holding up a single small vial containing a green-colored liquid.

Pausing for a moment to look at the red flower on his right and then a blue one to his left. Opening the container, he allowed a couple of drops on the red and repeated this with the blue. This caused a soft luminescent white glow to bath them. Suddenly bursting into tiny sparks that came together to form two small creatures. As the natural brown color on their coats came back. Shaking themselves off and blinking to take notice of their surroundings. Yeager noticed that they were voorpak.

These voorpak wasted no time jumping into the kid's arms. He dropped to the ground laughing with joy as the two pets licked his face. As he sat up. "I thought you two were lost forever after that speeder hit you."

Now it was Yeager's turn to shake off his surprise. Did someone just bring their pets back from death? "Can I ask you a question?" Yeager said with a step forward.

"Hello, I didn't see you there." He stood up a brushed off his pants. The voorpaks one on each side of the boy now just as the flowers had been moments earlier gave barks of happiness. "You want to know if what you saw was real?" The animals started running around their owner in circles.

Yeager responded with a nod.

"I brought these two back from the grave." He said keeping his eyes on the excided creatures. "They were hit by two folks who were treating their speeders like pod racers." The last few words came in a harsh wispier as his eyes focused on Yeager. "Broke loose from there post and fled our back yard. Always do enjoy finding new areas to play the sisters do." Shifting his eyes down at the two pets now having huddled next to each other. Fallen asleep in front of their owner's feet.

He bent down on one keen to stroke the animals gently on their heads.

"Why did you feel the need to have this information?" He said giving Yeager a distrusting look.

He went through and explained everything that had happened a few months prior. When he was finished. The pet owner paused for about a minute or so. His eyes shifting from the sleeping voorpak to Yeager. As if deciding whether or not he spoke the truth. Putting his hand in his jacket pocket. Removing a full vile of the same color liquid as the last. Handing it to Yeager he began to examine the petite container.

"Are you a doctor or did you happen to come by this?" His eyes still focused on the contents as he asked this.

"My family and I are part of the Church of the Force." His face was downcast as if speaking about this to a stranger was the biggest mistake of his life. His voice was sad. "Twenty-four hours after the accident. We prayed for forty days and nights. My family and I begged for a cure or at least some relief from the emotional pain. Over the next month, my folks were granted with visions. The Force blessed them with knowledge at a small cost, however."

Yeager was now looking intently as his adversary spoke. "There memories were wiped the next morning after making these potions." He breathed a sigh of relief knowing the information couldn't fall into the wrong hands. "I was the one given the instructions to come to this place by the Force." He opened his arms including all of the flowers around them. The yawns of the creatures squeaked at Yeager's ears.

"Thank you."

"Trust in the Force."

With this, the pack passed Yeager to head for there next destination.

He took in the sight one last time scanning the splash of rainbow color surrounding him. Closing his eyes listing to the soft rustling of the grass. Air from the breeze gently caressing his face. With one sharp inhale he slowly opened his eyes. Removing the core of the vile. Taking a few steps forward to two flowers that appeared slightly bigger than the rest. Yeager repeated the actions allowing a couple of drops rain down on each of the plants.

They slowly turned gray wilting away to their death. Dropping to his keens in shock his mind began to race. What had gone wrong? Had he been given poison? Did he simply pick the wrong two flowers out of thousands? Either way outside of cloning itself. This was the last chance to bring them back.

"Your purpose is not with those deceased but, with the Colossus hope of the galaxy." Said a mysteries voice seeming to come from all around him.

What did that mean? "Colossus hope of the galaxy." There had been peace in the galaxy for some time thanks to the rebellion. The last few words of the sentences ran over though his mind several minutes. Could that mean many ships coming together for something or is colossus the world being used as the name of a ship? Yeager had the whole day to figure out what it all meant. Before he'd possibly forget some if not all in the morning. That would be the will of the Force.


End file.
